Monséduissant
History The Age of Strife 800 Post Deorum Far off on the Northern side of Caesland, in a small village, Augustin Lucier sought out to build a new community far off from the constant battle between Caesian and Orc. Augustin Lucier was apart of the first generation of Lucier’s, a pureblood line of Caesians. With the growing threat of Orcs to their territory, he feared that his village would be over-run by Orcs in an attempt to claim land. Another spark of motivation to move away from the Orcish Wastelands was the birth of his Half-Blood Son Alexandre Lucier. Augustin swore to protect his son and his family and chose to leave the village with a majority of the villagers who were also filled with terror of the Orcs. During their travels across a mountain pass, Augustin unknowingly crossed the migrants into Orc territory. This allowed the Orcs to overtake the village and bring them into the Orich Wastelands, near The Moonstone Pass. In order to gain control, the Orcs put the Lucier family and their comrades into slavery. Aiding the Orcs into making weapons of War and building an Orcish territory. 100 Years went by and Augustin was still alive, using his internal Essence to keep him alive and fighting for freedom. Unfortunately, in 925 Post Deorum, the Orcs executed Augustin with thoughts of rebellion amidst in the air. This left Alexandre in charge of breaking free from the clutches of the Orcs, recruiting numerous members of the slave rebellion, some not even originally from his home village. The Inception of Reaver’s Foot One night, in 926 Post Deorum one of the human slaves apart of this rebellion planted in Reavers’ Foot, which is known to kill within an hour of consumption. During a large Orc gathering, Reaver’s Foot was sprinkled in a couple of drinks at random for the gathering. Within the first 5 hours, Orcs were dropping to the floor, seizing to death. Immediately there was a division of theories sparking around the Orc population. The two theories between the remaining Orcs were that either the slaves poisoned their masters in regards to rebel, or Orcs poisoned their own race for their own selfish advancement. Seizing their opportunity to flee, Alexandre led the remaining population of enslaved humans to the Moon Stone pass, looking to the Caesians for aid. At last, they were free and in the safety of Caesian hands once more. Quickly, the group traveled south through Carim seeking land that they shall call their own. Alexandre soon had his own son Biezouen Lucier and left his son to lead the continuation of the migration to the south and unclaimed land. Passing through the Southern Border of Valmere, they finally found land that would soon be named “Terre d’Lucier”. The War of the Three Sons By 975 Post Deorum, Biezouen Lucier had three sons all in their early teens and aging more so as a human rather than a Caesian. These sons were named (oldest to youngest) Isaac Lucier, Nolan Lucier, and Elliot Lucier. Biezouen allowed his sons to branch out to their own lands of d’Lucier creating their own ideologies and duchies. Nolan created a city on the North-Western tip of d’Lucier named Lucier, right next to a large lake and welcoming travelers into their land. Isaac took a city to the Eastern Coat, naming it after his father Biezouen and finally, Elliott took land on the southern tip renaming it Puissance. Their time of peace was short as Biezouen soon passed away in 1150 and the three sons realized that d’Lucier was struggling to be economically and militarily stable. Nolan had the single idea to increase their trade into slaves, taking in those who are criminals of their land and putting them to work rather than in bars. Isaac and Elliott refuted the idea, noting that they came from a family of slaves, so why be slave owners. This created a civil war that would last until 1195, with Nolan as their victor. With his new reign in power and his siblings passed away in battle, Nolan began recruiting slave masters, taking in criminals and putting them towards production. This boomed d’Lucier’s economy, increasing their technology and knowledge. Scholars came to the land to innovate and invent. The Kingdom soon became a figurehead for trade and military technology production. Those from all over came to the land for the peace and for education, as words such as “intriguing” and “alluring” passed through the air of Aceaira. Nolan soon renamed the land Terre d’Lucier to Monséduissant. The Rise and Fall of Thibault the Jealous Even though the kingdom was new, it was strong, large and building a reputation of intelligent beauty. Nolan passed his generation down to Thibault Lucier, the current King of Monséduissant. Thibault was known for his charm and his ease at public speaking, rising in the eye of Duissant. When Nolan passed away, Thibault was in charge of the Kingdom and looked for a rightful marriage. This is when he found Jeanne Murray, a kind-hearted soul who had the same passion for Duissant as Thibault, Wishing for it to continue its greatness and spread their influence across Acearia. Thibault and Jeanne had a daughter and named her Aldessa Lucier. Jeanne soon put her passion into Aldessa instead of staying towards the side of her husband. Because of this, Thibault kept making mistakes on his actions, allowing the slave trade to become more greedy than efficient. Meanwhile, Jeanne was teaching the ways of a ruler to Aldessa, showing her that affection to their kingdom is important and must not be overlooked. Jeanne was attempting to pass on her lessons to Aldessa, focusing on her legacy rather than the Kingdom’s legacy. Understanding what she had done, Jeanne regretted taking her focus off of her husband and knew she had lost his trust. One night a mysterious influence came to paranoid Thibault’s mind, convincing him that his wife was seeking out to go against him and kill him, taking the throne for herself. Thibault soon became fearful of his wife and what power she held and instead he wanted the power back. Thibault knew that Duissant favored Jeanne over himself and sought out to fix that with greed rather than communication. During a family and noble representative dinner, Thibault placed Reavers’ Foot in Jeanne’s dish. Two slaves served the meal and Jeanne passed away quickly, as he, his own daughter Aldessa and the nobles witnessed her violent death. Aldessa was traumatized. Thibault immediately put an official claim that the two slaves at said dinner poisoned the Queen in attempts to rebel against the royal family and their slave policy. The population of the Monseduissant was now under the impression that the slaves were forming a rebellion, and murdered their beloved queen in the form of a violent poison. However, some Nobles at the dinner had other thoughts, believing that Thibault himself poisoned his wife with the motive of jealousy. However, they did not have evidence to say so, and they did not want to protest against the King. The Nobles were quick to name Thibault as Thibault Lucier d’Jaloux (The Jealous) Aldessa Lucier was 16 at this time and now had to live without a mother and a Queen along her side. The breath of her paranoid father sneaking around her wherever she went. Aldessa recently turned 25 years old. Current Day: 1264 Post Deorum Duissant has made large strides into placing trade posts along the coastline of the Southern Kingdoms. This allows other Kingdoms to trade resources or services- Duissant specializing in the slave trade, lumber, and minerals in the mountain pass on the west. This constant trade allows the Kingdom to continue their studies and scholarly innovations and inventions. Monséduissant trades their resources and technology for military protection and advancement. Duissant has a military but chooses not to use it unless necessary. Their military consists of a majority of slaves that have been put into protecting the country and serving for 10 years before being released back to civilization. There has been rumours and speculation that slave masters are now looking to frame any peasant walking the Duissant streets in order to frame them with a criminal offense and increase the slave market and their income. Peasants are on high alert in the cities- in fear that they would be taken in. Because of the alleged slave killing of their queen, a stigma against the slave community is building. Rather than a slave being a citizen serving their time, a slave is apart of a murderous treasonous community and deserves to be outcasted. A rift is starting to form in Duissant between citizens who still agree with the slave system, and those who have a hatred for the slave system. Aldessa, Duissant’s current Princess, is seeking out find aid from Kingdoms across Acearia. Aldessa understands a rebellion is starting to form and knows that her father would not care if the kingdom went under civil war. Aldessa also assumes that her own father does not trust her with his secrets, and is suspecting something else is happening within her family other than her father’s old age. Culture Regions Lucier Their capital of Lucier, named after Augustin was built on the harbor, where travelers and other kingdom’s representatives were welcomed with open arms. Lucier is the political hub of Monseduissant. This capital is bustling in tourism, painted as a utopia, as the castle looks out to Lucier Lake but also out to the mountains to the south. Here other nobles come to discuss with the Royals in Monseduissant about certain trades to be put in place, and other potential policies. Williamsburg The Kingdom of Apremont is being absorbed into Monseduissant with a treaty that forced the Kingdom of Apremont into a Duchy. The Asturias family rules this region and the capital is Williamsburg. This city specializes in the slave trade, where criminals are sent to spend their time working in the trades necessary. Because Williamsburg is also beside a rich forest to the South and West, the lumber industry in Duissant thrives here. Biezouen Named after Nolan’s father on the Eastern sea residing coast, where their main trade is fish and other minerals in the sea such as salt, sand and gravel, and limestone. Due to some of the rich ocean minerals and resources that some kingdoms north and south do not have, this city is growing economically. Their beaches are also perfect for tourists to travel to in order to imagine the world beyond the sea. Puissance Named for strength, this city right on the edge of the mountain range to the east of the Duissant border. This city is apart of the industry of mining into the mountains and fortifying their security- stations along the peaks of the range, out looking the Kingdoms to the South and to the West.